Usuario Blog:Alcaldar/The Walking Dead: Rep.Dom, Cap13 Part2: Localizados
Parte 2 del capítulo 13: Mientras organizan las municiones y armas que tienen, Alfredo observa detenidamente todo lo que han conseguido, sabe que todo lo que tienen es deseado por otros sobrevivientes, que serán atacados muchas veces y que también tendrán que luchar hasta que la última gota de sangre se derrame, piensa como decirles que todos son portadores del virus pero sabe que cuando se los diga, ellos estarán en contra de el por haberlo ocultado todo ese tiempo, el Innombrable sabe lo que ha pasado con sus partidarios y está planeando su siguiente movida. dividir las tareas que tenemos fue una gran idea, debo decir que la fiesta ha servido bastante, todos tienen la moral más elevada, la confianza entre todos esta mas encumbrada y debo aprovechar eso para decirles que están infectados, así no les afectara tanto pero sé que les afectara bastante, mientras organizamos las municiones, debo decir que la creatividad de Van es muy elevada, las armas improvisadas que tiene son mortales y bien elaboradas, fabrico unas lanzas y un arma que las dispara, debo decir que con ver todas sus armas improvisada, pienso que el sádico matando caminantes pero sus armas nos han ayudado bastante - hey Jimmy, ¿que hacías antes de que todo esto ocurriera? - antes de que el virus llegara Michelle, era un prospecto a beisbolista, no te imaginas cuanto ejercitaba y entrenaba para que me firmara un gran equipo de las grandes ligas pero el apocalipsis inicio y perdí mi oportunidad por ello pero al menos estoy vivo, ¿que eras tú Michelle? - yo era una gerente en servicios telefónicos, mi padre era camionero y me enseño a conducir uno 1 los 15 años, era hija única, mis padre murió antes de que los muertos se levantaran y por ellos perdí a mi madre - hmmmmmm, Deimos no ha perdido el tiempo desde que llego aquí, ha hecho una gran cantidad de municiones así que tenemos que salir a buscar contenedores para tener esto mas organizado,3 o 5 personas irán la misión, ¿quiénes se ofrecen a ir? - creo que con 3 personas sería suficiente Alfredo pero será mejor que vallan 5, me ofrezco a ir - bien Alexandra, veo que los demás se han quedado en silencio así que para facilitarles las cosas, yo escogeré, Michelle, Dave, Samuel y Kary irán contigo, vallan ya a buscar contenedores y si pueden, provisiones, toma un comunicador Alexandra - creo que debo recordarles que tenemos un tren, hay que ir a ver si aun sigue ahí, posiblemente con el tiempo que ha pasado, ya nos lo hayan robado así que irán 3 personas a ver si sigue allí - Van, ¿porque tienes tantas armas improvisadas?, no digo que no sean útiles pero uno llega pensar que eres un sádico al ver las armas que has creado - es que cuando solo éramos Lussie, Evelyn y yo, realmente escaseábamos de armas así que me puse a fabricar mi Causa Hemorragias con los materiales que había obtenido en la metalúrgica, aprendí a ser un herrero ahí - sobreviviste cómo pudiste, después de que terminemos de organizar las municiones, iremos a ver si los demás han terminado de las tareas para continuar me acerque a Alexandra y sin que los demás lo notaran, empecé a susurrarle en el oído sobre el Innombrable, que tuviera mucho cuidado cuando salieran a la misión, me dijo que le dirá a su grupo de que están infectados y que hiciera lo mismo, le dije que lo hare pero no sé cómo lo tomaran, debo aprovechar que están felices para que no estén tan mal cuando lo sepan, el tiempo seguía su curso hasta que terminamos de organizar, municiones de cada tiempo bien organizadas y listas para usar, le dije a Van y a Deimos que se quedaran aquí para hablar sobre un asunto, Alexandra dijo que usaran el camión de Michelle para hacer la misión, le dije que tuviera cuidado ahí afuera, cuanto todos subieron empecé a hablar sobre el asunto a ellos dos - Deimos, Van, sé que puedo contar con ustedes para este trabajo, necesito que empiecen a hacer unas trampas para defender el hospital - ¿trampas, como explosivos y esas cosas Alfredo? - sí Van, trampas que defiendan el hospital sin que dañen los muros ni que hieran a uno de nosotros, necesitamos esas trampas afuera para cuando una horda o cuando otros sobrevivientes nos ataquen - podemos hacer las trampas que quieres pero te pregunto, ¿qué tipo de trampas buscas pada defender el hospital Alfredo? - todo tipo de trampas, esas trampas deben causar mucho daño y un daño mínimo a los muros, pueden tomarse el tiempo que necesiten para crearlas, Deimos - antes de crear esas trampas, iremos a ver en los alrededores por objetos que puedan servir, quizás podamos crear unas trampas usando tu arma de electrocución - no es seguro hacerlo ya que solo conozco como disparar y recargar el arma, aunque hayamos creado más balas del V.O.L.T.A.G.E, pueden resultar electrocutados como yo así que es un riesgo que no pueden correr, Deimos - ya que dijiste que podemos tomarnos el tiempo necesario para crearlas, iré con Nicolás y Carlos a ver si el tren sigue ahí, con eso de hacer trampas se me han ocurrido una gran variedad de trampas para fabricar - así se habla Van, quizás puedan anotar los materiales que necesitan, voy a ver si los demás terminaron de las tareas - dile a Nicolás y a Carlos que vendrán conmigo a una misión al subir vi que habían terminado, nadie ha perdido el tiempo aquí y eso es bueno, Alexandra ya ha salido a la misión de buscar los contenedores para las balas ya que no habrá mas espacio para mas municiones, tenemos bastantes armas, mucha munición así que solo hay que preocuparnos de buscar provisiones y defender el hospital, por ahora, Rocket y Samantha estaban cantando una cancion de Iron Maiden, '' Can i play with madness'', esa cancion es genial, me puse a cantarla por un rato hasta que recordé que tenemos deberes que hacer, Gabriela me llamo para ver unas cosas en el V.P, fui a ver qué pasa mientras movía la cabeza al ritmo de la cancion, posiblemente hoy sea que les diga que están infectados - que sucede Gabriela, veo que tu novio se quedo dormido en los asientos - es que después de terminar de organizar las armas, se sentó y se durmió, aun nos quedan unas armas sin organizar como la escopeta con silenciador, ¿quien inventaría eso? - no tengo idea pero el arma debe ir con las demás escopetas pero, hmmmmmmmmmm, quizás le de uso hoy, posiblemente salgamos a una misión y si no, colócala con las escopetas también - no podemos salir a buscar más armas y municiones, ya tenemos suficientes armas y municiones, ¿acaso tenemos que salir a buscar más provisiones? - el agua y la comida nunca quedaran de sobra, hay que encontrar una manera de producir agua y comida aquí, ¿donde está Carlos? - está en la torre de vigilancia junto a Rocket, como el huracán ya se fue, no tenemos el suministro ilimitado de agua así que si, hay que buscar una manera de producir agua y comida, ¿tienes una idea de cómo? - creo que sí, esta idea se me ocurrió al recordar lo que me dijo Iván acerca del huracán, creo que podemos ajustar los contenedores de agua para que atrapen la humedad y así se produzca agua, dile a tu novio que él me dio la idea y despiértalo, no hay que estar flojeando - Alfredo, te estoy escuchando, no soy flojo, simplemente estoy descansando después de organizar las armas, que bueno que tus ideas surjan de mi, creo que puedo ayudarte con tu dilema de producir agua y comida, la idea de atrapar la humedad es buena y puedo hacer que pase - se bien que puedo contar con eso, ¿donde están Hannah y Heredia?, no las he visto desde la fiesta, ¿ están aquí ahora o aun se encuentran en el hospital?, esa fiesta fue como uno de los carnavales de la Vega - jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja, esos carnavales son de locura, no te preocupes Alfredo, están dormidas en la sala de espera, si quieres, voy a ver cómo podemos producir agua - ¡¡¡ Alfredo, Alfredo, ven a ver !!! Rocket me llamo con un grito, tome la Thudder y fui a ver, todos querían saber qué es lo que pasaba, cuando subí a la torre en donde estaba John vi que aparecieron unos sujetos en un camión militar, no parecen ser del Innombrable ni nada, estaban mirando en los alrededores y uno de ellos dijo que buscaran a los sobrevivientes, uno de ellos vio el hospital diciendo que posiblemente estén ocultos aquí, deje mi mochilas y mis armas en la torre, Rocket y John se agacharon preparados para abrir fuego, baje apresuradamente diciendo a todos que se ocultaran, creo que los visitantes saben algo que nos afectara a todos y por eso necesito que crean que soy el único aquí, los engañare para que se vallan, me acerque al portón a ver quiénes eran - hola camarada, es bueno ver personas vivas en estos días, ¿que se te ofrece? - saludos, soy el soldado Jordán, solo tomaremos unos minutos, ¿usted se percato de una explosión gris que ocurrió en Duarte? - ¿una explosión?, creo que sí, escuche la explosión pero no pude distinguir bien como fue, se que ocurrió en Duarte ya que no se escucho como si fuera en María Trinidad Sánchez, ¿por qué pregunta? - de eso venimos a hablarle, somos de la fortificación de Santiago y estamos investigando acerca de la explosión, la explosión destruyo toda Duarte, solo quedan ruinas, no hay cadáveres ni nada, no sabemos quienes provocaron la explosión ni porque pero sabemos de que antes que pasara, ocurría una batalla ahí, pudimos ver que unos sobrevivientes escaparon de ahí, sobrevivieron a la explosión y los estamos buscando - hmmmmmmm, ¿qué clase de batalla ocurrió ahí y como eran esos sobrevivientes a quien buscan Jordán? - la batalla fue tremenda, en la batalla se destruyeron 2 edificaciones, una base militar y un almacén gubernamental, dentro habían muchas armas confiscadas y armas que habían llegado desde EE.UU, todas se perdieron en la explosión ya que no quedo nada, no pudimos distinguir bien con quienes se estaba batallando pero vimos unos helicópteros y un avión abandonar el lugar - en ese caso se puede decir que las personas quienes buscan se fueron en los helicópteros o en el avión, no sabremos porque estaban aquí, ni porque ocurrió la explosión - no lo creo, esos sobrevivientes no salieron del país, lo sabemos porque durante la ida del avión, se vio un APC abandonando el lugar a toda velocidad, hay probabilidades de que hayan sobrevivido y que no lo hayan hecho, por eso estamos investigando, veo que usted tiene un gran refugio para usted, ¿usted es el único aquí y podemos entrar a revisar?, no tardaremos mucho - soy el único aquí y no creo que puedan entrar, llegue hace unas horas y no sé si el lugar este lleno de estos muertos vivientes, les pediría ayuda pero eso sería estorbarles en su investigación así que continúen - hmmmmmmmmm, tiene razón en lo que dice, continuaremos con nuestra investigación, revisaremos toda la provincia a ver si los encontramos, esta no será la última vez que hablemos amigo, volveremos a visitarlo y entraremos a revisar, lo llevaremos con nosotros a Santiago para que pueda estar en la fortificación, recuerde, la próxima vez que volvamos, entraremos amigo Jordán volteo y empezó a murmurar con sus adeptos, sospechan, no han creído del todo lo que le dije, Jordán me hizo la señal de que me vigila y se fueron, me quede en la entrada por un rato hasta asegurarme de que realmente se alejaron de aquí, esto ha empeorado bastante, no solo estamos siendo vigilados por el Innombrable, la fortificación se Santiago nos está buscando y eso hace que surja una interrogante, ¿las otras fortificaciones del país nos están buscando también?, entre al hospital dando un gran respiro, John y Rocket bajaron de las torres y los demás salieron a saber que paso, esto es malo, realmente malo - Alfredo, ¿qué sucedió? - esto es malo Rocket, al parecer la destrucción de Duarte ha hecho que soldados de otras fortificaciones nos estén buscando, quieren saber que paso, saben del V.P, logre engañarlos pero volverán aquí para revisar - ¿te dijeron para que nos buscan? - no lo dijeron Gabriela pero como lo dijo el soldado, no es para nada bueno, están revisando toda María Trinidad Sánchez para encontrarnos, no creyeron en mi cuartada del todo pero al menos hice que se fueran, por ahora - entonces, ¿que pasara si encuentran a Alexandra y a los demás en el camino?, tenemos que ir a buscarlos cuanto antes - no Van, Alexandra y ellos pueden cuidarse, no son tontos además, si vamos a buscarlos eso seria prácticamente delatarnos ya que saben del V.P, si me ven ahí sabrán que les mentí, posiblemente llamen a las otras fortificaciones y les digan que vengan para acá a llevarnos con ellos - entonces, ¿la misión de ir a ver si el tren sigue en la estación se cancela? - no, por suerte no se fueron en la dirección hacia la estación así que pueden hacer la misión, llévate a quienes necesites Van, deben ser 3 o 5 personas, no deben excederse de ahí, llévate las armas que necesites para la misión y toma esta escopeta, se llama Thudder, es muy útil, te servirá - ¿ una escopeta con silenciador?, es genial, es creativo, no lo había pensando, el sujeto que creo esto era todo un Picasso , usare esta escopeta, Nicolás, Carlos, vendrán conmigo a la misión, vámonos - esperaba a que no tuviera que hacer nada mas aparte de organizar municiones - yo también Carlos pero hay labores que hacer, no tardaremos mucho en ir y venir, vámonos Van se monto en su motocicleta mientras que Nicolás y Carlos se montaron en el auto que descubrí en San Cristóbal, Gabriela beso a Iván antes de irse y les dije que tuvieran cuidado, le susurre a Van acerca del Innombrable, me dijo que tendrá extrema precaución y cuidado, John y Matt abrieron el portón, vimos como se fueron hacia la estación de trenes, ya las armas y las municiones estaban organizadas, pensé que no tendríamos mas cosas por hacer hasta que apareció Deimos con una lista de materiales que necesitaba para hacer unas trampas, les dije a los demás que pueden ir a hacer lo que quieran, yo iré a ver si encuentro algo en los alrededores, Samantha dijo que me acompañaría, cuando salimos, cerré el portón y la bese, le preguntare que paso en el techo - apuesto a que aun no puedes recordar lo que ocurrió en el techo, ¿me equivoco? - no te equivocas, no me acuerdo lo que ocurrió ayer pero tengo muchas suposiciones, la que mas resuenas es una que ya creo que sabes a cual me refiero, ¿acaso eso fue lo que paso? - no lo sé, dímelo tu - por favor Samantha, dímelo, no me dejes con la duda, quiero saber que paso ayer - cálmate amor, te lo diré pero no ahora, ahora dime las cosas que hay que buscar en la lista - me lo tendrás que decir, un día me lo tendrás que decir Sami, según la lista, hay que buscar unos 5 fósforos, unas 4 ruedas de bicicleta, unos pedazos de metal que se vean afilados, unos tubos, unos engranes, creo que alguien se inspiro de las improvisaciones de Van, creo que no tenemos que buscar todas las partes, creo que tenemos lo que necesita John en los materiales que hemos en el V.P, en el cofre con los planos, mas los materiales que posee el grupo de Alexandra y cuando ellos fuero a la buscar piezas en una ferretería - entonces ¿cuales materiales no tenemos? - creo que no tenemos los fósforos pero aun así buscaremos los materiales que necesi............., ¿qué es eso? vimos por la ventana de un edificio una sombra , esta sombra nos estaba mirando, nos movíamos sigilosamente a ver quién o qué, era por así decirlo, creo que es uno de los partidarios del Innombrable o seria uno de los sujetos que andaban con el soldado Jordán, empuñaba mi machete y Samantha su mazo, matábamos a los caminantes que se aparecían mientras avanzábamos hacia el edificio, llegamos a la entrada, el edificio era uno de los ministerios del país, el ministerio de salubridad de la provincia, habían unos 8 caminantes con traje en la recepción, Samantha dijo que entráramos y los matáramos, le dije que debemos entra sin que la personas que nos vigila sepa que entramos, ingresamos con sigilo y silencio. Categoría:Entradas